The Bet
by Juunanaz Gurl1
Summary: What happens when you cross 1 stupid bet,1 curious android,and 1 sayian princess? Read and find out! R&R plz! Rated PG-13 for some sexuality and some languge.
1. The bet is made

THE BET   
Juunanaz Gurl   
  
Bored.Thats all he felt since his "precious" sister left him for some crome dome human.Its been 7 years since he last saw her,and now she had made a new family...and forgotten him.How dull.What did she see in those humans anyway? Not that he cared of course,sure, he could reign without her,but still,its not the same.  
  
Juuhachi....  
  
Juunana shook his head. If his sister could move on, so could he! He was after all,the superior android! Plus,he didnt need some weak human to move on,he could go on independantly,he was strong! He was like a lone wolf now,he was indeed one of a kind! Hmmm...but he was still curios on what his sister saw in the humans...he needed to know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Ill get it!" Hollered Krillin in a sing/talk kinda way.Indeed Krillin did get it,and got the shock of his life!  
  
"Se-se-seventeen?!Wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
17 just stared at him now wondering even MORE what she saw in him.  
  
"I think you know who I want to see monk."  
  
Krillin steped back,"Ummm....hun? S-someones here to see you...."  
  
18 sighed in annoyance and stomped to the door.Her eyes went wide at site of her brother.17?! Here?!How?!Why?!N-no...she was just seeing things....thats all.Her brother died long ago...Right? Right!No wait,the dragon....but how did he find her?Oh never mind!  
  
"Umm...17? Why are u here?I..."  
  
Before she could contiue,17 cut her off.  
  
"I need some answers....about humans..."  
  
18 looked cunfused,then,hoping 17 wouldnt hear,she silently muttered to Krillin,"Take Marron and head for the basement just in case..." Krillin nodded and went to go find Marron,then 18 turned her attention back to her twin.  
  
"Ummm....answers?About humans?Ok,well..umm..come in!"  
  
17 followed 18 inside silently.  
  
"Well 17,ask away!"  
  
17 began,"Well,I was kinda wondering what exactly do you SEE in these humans...I mean, its not like you would need these humans in the future anyway,theyre just gonna die on ya eventually...anyways marrying one would only prove you weak!You hold on to one just because you cant be independant!"Juunana shook his head,"Really Im dissapointed...."  
  
18 was mad,"First of all,these humans mean very much to me,secondly,at least SOMEONE fell for me!I bet,you could never get even the stupidest,drunkest,blindest person to fall for YOU!"  
  
A smirk formed on Sev's face,"You really wanna make that bet sis?"  
  
18 laughed,"Are serious?!"  
  
17 shruged still smirking,"Ive got nothing better to do.."  
  
18 had a large yet evil grin came over her,"Fine.but you gotta do it by the end of this week!"  
  
17 nodded and left without saying goodbye.And Thats how it all started.... 


	2. Help from a friend

THE BET  
Juunanaz Gurl  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
17 strolled down the park.One week,thats all the time he had to find some idiot human female,prove his sis wrong,ditch the girl,and fall right back into bordem mode.Thats simple.  
First of all,where would he start? 17 knew he couldnt just grab the first girl he sees and demands she get wih him!So where to find one?Then it hit him.Of course!The clothing store!18 ALWAYS draged him there,it was her fav place in the world!And 18 couldnt possibly be any different from regular girls!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ew.It smelled like....flowers? 17 stepped into the store only to discover to extremly strong scent of perfume!Looking to his left,he then saw Bulma at the counter.  
  
"Hey Bulma!"He yelled loudly,Bulma turned around to face 17.  
  
"Se-se-seventeen?!"  
  
17 sighed.Why did everyone act towards him as if he were Cell?They all knew he didnt kill anymore,so why the sudden fear?Even his own relatives acted like this!Whatever.  
  
"Umm...hello?"Bulma asked in confusion,"17?"  
  
17 went out of his trance,"Huh?Oh." Bulmas look of fear had now turned into a shocked/confused/puzzled/intrested face."What are you doing here?",asked Bulma in a giggling tone."Well.."Seventeen then began to explain the whole thing,when he finished,Bulma looked as if she wanted to crack up and die laughing.  
  
"Ok...let me get this striaght."Bulma said with a few snickers in between, "You're looking for a girl but dont know where to start." 17 nodded."Well then.." Bulma began again,"I think I can help you!Just come by Capsule Corp tommorow at 5:00 pm sharp and we can begin your lessons!Dont worry,Ill turn you from Cell absorbed killer android...to a handsome hot-shot girl magnet gentelmen!"  
  
"Ummm...yeah...sure" 17 muttered slightly.  
  
With that,Bulma nodded,smiled,and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Bulma opened the door.17.She smirked and let him in.  
  
"Well 17,your just on time!Now,if you will please step into my closet!"  
  
"Closet?"  
  
"Of course closet!You cant bag a girl without proper attire!Besides,I hear from 18 that you've been wearing that same outfit ever since Gero actavaited you!Wait,actually,youre right!"  
  
"I am?I mean,*ahem* of course I am!"17 said with a cocky grin.  
  
Bulma glared at him,"Indeed,FIRST,you gotta take care of your hygine!"  
  
With that she handed him a towel,a bathrobe,and a bottle of fine shampoo.  
  
17 sighed and headed for the shower,it was gonna be quite an afternoon....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~End2~ 


	3. Boy meets girl

THE BET  
Juunanaz Gurl  
  
  
"You look so handsome!!!!"  
  
17 looked down on his attire,he was wearing black all over with neatly combed hair reeked of colonge.His eyes still stinged of so much shampoo....was this what 18 called 'a makeover'?Intresting.  
  
"Well?What do you think?"Bulma asked him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Its,um,nice..."17 said with a fake grin.  
  
"EWWW!!!!What reeks?!"  
  
17 and Bulma looked up to see Bra annoyed by the overscented smell of Juunanagou.17 stared at her.To him,she was a Bulma clone,except for the fact that she was HOT!Bra too caught sight of the neatly dressed Juunana and began to stare as well,she knew alot of cute guys and this was SOOOO one of them!  
  
"Ummm...hi!My names Bra!Who are you?"  
  
"My names android 17"  
  
"Android?17?I know you!Your Marrons uncle!She told me about you!"  
  
17 looked a little shocked,"Really?"  
  
"Yup..ya know,its kinda strange what Im about to say,but,youre REALLY cute!"  
  
"Ummm...thanx..."17 blushed.  
  
Bra made her way down stairs,"Mom, me,Marron, Pan are going to the movies",then she turned to 17."You wanna come?"  
  
17 just nodded.What else could he say?Then it struck him.Her.Yes,she would be the one,the one he could use to prove his superiority to his twin!This was going to be oh too easy....  
  
Or so he thought....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~End2~  
  
Authors Note:May I qoute that each chapter is 1 day.So,this is the 3rd! 


	4. At the movies

The Bet  
JuunanazGurl  
  
  
  
  
"Youre kidding right?"  
  
"No,why?",Bra looked at 17 curiously,"Whats wrong with watching 'Moulin Rouge'?"  
  
"Its a ChickFlick!!",17 yelled  
  
"So what do we look like,men?",Pan asked sarcasticly.  
  
17 sighed in defeat,"Whatever..." How on earth was he draged into this???  
  
"Great!",Bra grinned,how cool was this?Watching a great movie with her best friends AND a super cute guy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was 10:00 pm at the theater parking lot....   
  
Marron threw her hands up,"That was totally awsome!!"  
  
Pan grinned,"It was sweet,I loved the songs!"  
  
Bra nodded,"Hell ya!I almost cried at the end!Christian is such a cutie!!" Then she turned to 17,"What about you?"  
  
17 crossed his arms,"Hmph!You humans..." He wouldnt admit it,but he kinda liked the movie,and the words:'The greatest thing youll ever learn is to be loved and be loved in return',kept ringing in his head, but thats probably because they said it over and over again.He turned and looked at Bra.  
  
Man shes pretty....  
  
Bra looked back at him,"Are you ok?"  
  
17 snapped out of his daze,"Huh?" realizing the three girls were giggling at him, he blushed.  
  
Bra smirked,"Aww...youre soooo cute...." and pinched his cheek.  
  
17,now blushing even more gently removed her hand and started feeling "wierd".The strange feeling confused him.Looking back at Bra, who was also looking at him, he attempted at moving closer just as she did the same...he looked away,and Bra,once again did the same.  
  
  
"Oh my Dende!!Were you two about to do what I think you were about to do?!" 17 and Bra looked at Marron and Pan who where watching the whole thing!  
  
17 shook his head.He turned back to Bra,"Listen I gotta go...cath ya later.." And he flew off.  
  
"Wait!!!"Bra yelled for him to come back,"I never even got your name!!" But 17 was long gone.She sighed and walked on with with Marron and Pan in hopes that one day she would see him again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~End4~  
  
  
  
Authors Note:What do you think?Is 17 truly in love?What about Bra?Review now and find out later!!  
Thanx! 


	5. Planning

The Bet  
Juunanaz Gurl  
  
  
  
"Really,you think?"  
  
"Im sure!",Pan grinned. Her and Marron had been talking about the night at the movies for a while now.The sweet scene between 17 and Bra had excited them both.  
  
Marron went wide eyed,"Bra and my UNCLE?!"  
  
"Yup!",Pan nodded  
  
"How are you so sure?"Marron asked curiosly,"Its not like they actually did anything!"  
  
Pan gave a mischievous smile,"Marron,the little wheels in my head are turning..." (Inside Joke)  
  
Intrested,Marron moved closer and a smile curled her lips.  
  
Thats when things got complicated.....  
  
~End5~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors note: Sorry it was so short!Anyway,wanna know what these two are planning?Well,you gotta wait!Check in for Chappie 6: When things get "Complicated" 


End file.
